Xorcist RE
by sweetangel014
Summary: Rewritten. The world we're entering is different from ours. Never trust your eyes, believe in your instincts and whatever you do; Don't let them take your soul. SasuSaku/Team7 centered. Modern/AU Warning: Language and Gore. Read and Review
1. Prologue

-_**Xorcist**_-

* * *

><p><em>Prologue<em>

* * *

><p><strong>-X-<strong>

The smell of copper and burnt wood mingled in the air.

Standing in front of the burning buildings were three figures, each covered with blood, theirs and their enemies'. The sole female of the trio was the first to move amidst the embers and thick smoke, lifting the still burning beam with one hand and grabbed a thick scroll and nodded to the other two. A clawed hand suddenly lifted from the heap of ashes and made to grab the woman's leg when a blade hacked the arm into two, a thin jet of black blood streamed from the torn flesh and the holder of the sword made a disgusted grunt.

"Hundreds of weavers died for this thing... Just to have a shot for immortality..." the female grunted as she fisted the scroll in her right hand. Her amber eyes glanced at the pale man on her right whose long dark hair shone under the bloody red moonlight that started to return to its natural white shade.

"Ne Tsunade, what should we do with that?" The man with long spiky white hair asked as he placed the blade back to its sheath.

"I dunno" the busty woman answered honestly, pocketing it in her medic pouch before she turned to the raven haired man; face puckered into a sour expression.

"Orochimaru-"

The pale man turned away and began to walk off when he was cut off by his old friend who stood in front of his way. "What?" he hissed in a snake-like tone of his "I've done what you've asked now get off of my back."

"Baka" Jiraiya muttered and shook his head gravely at Orochimaru "We didn't ask for your help because we can't handle it but because we proved that we still work as a team. The deal you made with Meso-chan was nulled and you can-"

His words were interrupted by a dark and sarcastic chuckle as the man in front of him shook his head. "You don't get it don't you? A tainted soul can't go back to society and frankly" He lifted his face and stared straight into Jiraiya's eyes, his yellow eyes glowed with the fire that still burned to the skies.

"I don't plan on coming back."

The white-maned man's lips pursed as he stood his ground, his hand gripped the handle of his sword, "No, we're not going to let you go this time. Orochimaru, we're a team. A family. The Administration doesn't need to-"

"The Administration had already sent the reapers towards our direction" Tsunade's voice erupted from behind them. She calmly walked towards them, a crystal that hung above her chest glowed in bright electric blue. She gave Orochimaruna side-glance and whispered "We can only stall them enough time for you to haul your stubborn ass out of this area."

Orochomaru said nothing before he walked past Jiraiya, his sling bag that held his meager possessions, mostly his research and scrolls. Jiraiya wanted to go after him, his sandal clad feet were already shadowing his footsteps when Tsunade held the sleeve of his robe and shook her head; blond hair danced with the evening breeze.

Jiraiya's eyes narrowed as he stared at his old friend's back and bellowed, "You'll always have a place with us, don't forget that you snake-bastard!"

Tsunade bit her lower lip furiously as her grip on Jiraiya's sleeve tightened. They had failed their sensei; their childhood friend was tainted and he chose the life of darkness. Jiraiya sighed deeply before he patted Tsunade's shaking hand.

His eyes narrowed as cloaked figures appeared out of the blue. A man with the upper part of his face hidden under a thick patch of bandages stepped into the moonlight and revealed his identity. "Danzou" Jiraiya greeted curtly, not even trying to hide the tone of distaste, "As always, you guys are late. Tsunade and I have taken care of the problem ourselves."

The older man with a sole visible eye frowned at his words before he nodded once, "As expected from two of the Legendary Three. But I think that you two... had help."

Jiraiya could feel Tsunade's anger radiate from her body. Her hatred and utmost disgust was almost palatable in the air and if Danzou couldn't feel it, then he's a shitty weaver. "That's a bit of a stretch, considering the platoon you've sent to guard the scroll had been wiped out almost immediately by a group of yokai. The scroll is in our protection and its location will be kept secret from everybody. Including the Administration."

Danzou made a choking sound from his throat and several of the cloaked figured shifted uncomfortably at their visual showdown. "Who" Danzou slowly snarled, his lips curling back "The hell do you think you are?"

Tsunade walked right up to him, her eyes flashed in a dangerous light and thunder rumbled to announce the incoming storm.

"We're above the Administration. I'm the granddaughter of the first Soul Reaper and the headmistress of Gakuen Konohagakure; we're more than qualified to keep this scroll. If you have a problem with that, take it up to the Council, we're done with this."

Jiraiya hid a smirk before he scratched the back of his head and said, "I think it's best that we clean this mess up. Wouldn't want to hear a headliner from civilian news that someone burned the village to the ground for no apparent reason."

The shadowed figures whispered to each other, most seemed to agree at his words but they all turned to Danzou, who just waved his hand, surrendering to Jiraiya's suggestion.

His eye never left Tsunade's as the two brushed past him. She knew he wouldn't let this go; his pride and his twisted view of justice involved executing weavers who had lost their way and recruited high-levelled yokais to do his dirty work. A sound came from her pocket, her Receiver had been ringing like crazy, no doubt it was Shizune. Sure enough when she pressed the answer button, Shizune's frantic voice flowed from the gadget-

"Tsunade-sama! You left all your paperwork unsigned again! Mou, the admission of new students is less than twenty-four hours and you still haven't-"

Shizune's voice was cut off when Tsunade clicked the off button with a frown. Jiraiya chuckled as a familiar vein popped out near her temple.

"Sake... I need sake."

"So, another school year?" he asked.

Tsunade massaged her temple wih her fingertips and groaned, "Yes, another year with those snot-nosed brats running around with weapons in their hands" she paused before a small smirk appeared on her rouge colored lips, earning a inquiring look from her companion.

"Something wrong with this batch?"

"Actually, they're the most interesting I've ever seen."

**-X-**

A small sparrow chirped as it perched on the branch of an old maple tree that was standing in front of a shrine. The sliding door opened to reveal a girl of sixteen with pink tresses. Her green eyes welcomed the sight of a new day. Cicadas sang their song and the sky was free from clouds, promising a clear and bright day for them.

She adjusted her school blouse and silently walked to the living room. The teak wood floors shone under the sunlight and she was thankful that her and her best friend's work had paid off. On the farthest corner was a tribute shrine and the picture of a woman with a gentle smile dominated it. She kneeled down and placed incense in front of the picture.

"I'm off to school now; kaa-chan" she whispered "Naruto and I will stop by the market later and buy some vegetables. You know how he gets whenever I buy them though; it's all about ramen with that bakero."

She imagined her late mother smiling at her words. Her okaa-chan was always fond of the blond boy ever since they were six. Gingerly, she traced her mother's name on the tablet; each kanji was etched forever in her heart.

_Haruno Rie_

Her eyes stung with unshed tears before she shook her head and slapped her cheeks, she had to be strong.

"Sakura-chan!"

Naruto's voice bounced all over the place and the sudden rustle and flapping wings indicated that he had successfully scared the birds away. Sakura sighed before she pressed her fingertips against her lips and then placed it on her mother's photo.

"I'll have to go, see you later okaa-chan"

She stood up and exited the room. Upon opening the door, yellow invaded her sight and the smiling face of Naruto greeted her. "Ohayo Sakura-chan!" His lightly tanned skin the white shirt he was wearing under his gakuran and his whiskered face looked almost like a cat's.

She knocked his head in an irritated manner, "It's too early for you to cause a ruckus!"

"Itai, Sakura-chan you're mean!" he whined as he clutched the sore area. He composed himself and entered the room. He bowed at her mother's shrine before he said, "Ohayo Kaa-chan!"

"C'mon Naruto, we'll be late."

* * *

><p>It was during their second class when their world would be turned around. Their sensei was talking about Japanese folklores and myth when a knock came. Everyone's eyes flew to the door to see their principal adjusting his tie in a nervous manner. The balding man in his late fifties was shaking like a leaf and sweat rolled from his forehead.<p>

"I need Uzumaki Naruto and Haruno Sakura in my office" he uttered before he closed the door like nothing happened. Across the room, Sakura and Naruto exchanged confused gazes before they stood up, packed their things, and walked to the principal's office side by side.

"Mou, what did you do this time?" Sakura groaned, their footsteps echoed along the empty hallway. Naruto's face scrunched up in mock offense.

"Why does it always hafta be my fault?" he grumbled before he opened the doors to reveal two men wearing black vests and a logo at the back of it. Their principal was wiping his forehead with his handkerchief and obviously trembling.

"Um- I think we have the wrong room" Sakura squeaked. This scene was so much like a yakuza film and she hoped to Kami-sama that they wouldn't be involved. The man with a bandage that covered the bridge of his nose turned to them and asked,

"Are you Uzumaki Naruto and Haruno Sakura?"

"What of it 'ttebayo?" Naruto growled. Sakura unconsciously took a step behind Naruto.

"We came here to inform you that you've been chosen to enter the academy" the other guy explained as he held out his hand to give them two white envelopes with their names on them.

Sakura cautiously extended her hand and grabbed her letter, her heart thumped wildly against her chest as she opened it. The sound of paper being ripped meant that Naruto was doing the same. She was greeted by the sight of the same logo those men had on the back of their vests. The words were written in ink and the paper was expensive.

**Haruno Sakura****  
><strong>  
>You've been selected to attend the Gakuen Konohagakure for Soul Weavers. This serves as an invitation for you to hone your abilities and to control them under the supervision and guidance of the instructors and the Administration.<p>

Please take note that you will not be permitted to reside in your current area as you will be transferred to the academy's premises and wait for further information. Below this is an information sheet where you will submit to us prior to the first day in order to place you in the right class.

Thank you and we shall see you on the first day of April.

The signature was signed by Senju Tsunade who was the headmistress and a bunch of other signatures that had no name under them. This was so confusing. A few minutes ago, she and Naruto were sitting in class listening to a lecture (Naruto was actually sleeping) and then these guys came out of nowhere; telling them that they're chosen to attend a school they've never heard of

"What's a '_Soul Weaver'_?'" Naruto asked, "I've never heard of Konohagakure either."

"Konoha's a hidden village" the bandage guy answered "Soul Weavers are humans with supernatural abilities-"

"Y'mean we can start fire with our minds?" Naruto remarked in excitement. Sakura planted her palms against her face and shook her head in embarrassment as they men chuckled in amusement.

"Pyrokinesis isn't part of the abilities weavers have. We can control energy and harness them to fight and to see things that most can't" the bandage man explained.

"Like ghosts?"

"Kind of but more... _demonic_"

"One important question" the Uzumaki followed with a serious tone. Everyone, even the forgotten principal stared the blond and waited for him to open his mouth. Sakura never knew he could be this insightful; she was more worried about leaving the shrine and leaving their hometown rather than knowing what they will do in the new school. And the man said something about demons… this wouldn't be an elaborate joke now, would it?

"Is there ramen available in Konoha?"

The three men sweatdropped at his seemingly serious question before Sakura lifted a shaking fist and punched her friend's head with full force-

"_**Baka**_**!**"

**-X-**

* * *

><p>AN: Yes people, the rewrite of Xorcist. I tweaked the storyline and adjusted their personalities because they were too OOC IMHO and I'd like to think that I've improved my writing this year after the hiatus. So this is a prologue and expect even longer chapters. This will be updated weekly but it depends if this will attract readers so please pour out them reviews! And no flames.


	2. Home and Family

**_Xorcist_**

* * *

><p>Chapter One<p>

_Home and Family_

**-X-**

The drizzle of the summer rain was an answered prayer for the flowers that were planted by the school grounds.

Sakura blocked out the stares and whispers around her as she stood up from her seat and placed the book she was reading inside her bag. Ever since and Naruto were called in the principal's office; rumors travelled fast like wildfire. Some were normal like getting into trouble and some were outrage like an apparent involvement in some sort of gang. But what they didn't know was that it was so much bigger than that. She had checked every book about Konoha and the term 'Soul Weaver' but so far she found nothing. It was like she was trapped in some sort of warped reality but found it more believable as well.

She can see, feel and hear things that a normal person can't and so does Naruto. At first, maybe because her mother was a _miko_ and the trait was passed on to her, Naruto was an orphan who was given to the village head's care. How he came to see those... things was a mystery but that curious ability led the two to form a friendship unlike any other. While she spent most of her time alone due to her bullied childhood, Naruto was a prankster. The class clown and resident troublemaker who spent most of his time running away from the disciplinary officers.

Sakura bit the tip of her thumb as she looked out of the window that was right next to her seat. The rain continued to pour down regardless of the absence of rainclouds. Izuna was a small and quiet village; nestled between valleys and forestry, it was peaceful compared to urbanized parts of Japan. And it also meant that tradition was important as well as the culture behind them. Some say that if it was raining while the sun was still shining brightly, it was an omen.

Their village was rich with myths and the tales of old were vibrant and alive, that's why the shrine Sakura and her mother resided in was also visited by the townspeople and tourists alike.

There weren't any deity nor some form of god that was venerated in their shrine but the mere presence of spiritual energy was palatable and the peaceful atmosphere was the perfect place to offer prayers.

Sometimes, especially on clear nights were the stars shone their brightest; Sakura would peek out of her bedroom window and see bright white orbs with transparent human outlines run around the courtyard, chasing the fireflies. Her okaa-chan told her that wayward spirits, especially souls of children would play in the shrine because it attracts them. When she was a kid, the very thought of ghosts and souls coming into their home was a scary thought but after living with the reality of their livelihood as the village miko and shrine caretakers, it wasn't that bad.

"Anou... Haruno-san?"

A small voice snapped Sakura back to reality and she turned her head to see her classmate, Kawada Kaguya look down at her with a small bentou box at hand. "Um, my parents were wondering if we could partake in the _teru-teru bozu_ festival food preparation next week. I bought some samples for you to try." She twirled a strand of hazel brown hair between her fingers and equally brown eyes shone at the prospect of closing a deal with her.

"Oh, thanks" Sakura answered as she lifted the wooden lid and marvelled at the snacks in front of her.

The Kawada family was famous for their rice cakes and dango, something Sakura and her mother both enjoyed. Seeing the brightly colored balls made her remember the afternoons where she and her okaa-san would sit by the _Shamusho*_ and eat sticks of that particular food with tea on the teak floors.

"Yosh! Free food!"

The two girls jumped at Naruto's loud voice as he popped out of nowhere and grabbed a piece of sticky rice cake. Kaguya's cute face scrunched into an expression of distaste as she pushed the box closer to Sakura's direction, "This bentou's for Haruno-san only, not for you!"

Naruto ignored her scathing tone as he perched on the window next to Sakura's seat and chewed on the food. Naruto's case was quite different from hers. While Sakura was alienated by her peers because of her big forehead and weird hair color, Naruto was shunned because of the shadows of his past. No one exactly knows who or what brought him to the village head's doorstep. All they know was that someone knocked on the elderly man's door and when he opened it, there lay a squalling baby boy with three whisker-like birthmarks on his face inside a bassinet and the name "Uzumaki Naruto" was written on the note beside him.

The villagers were superstitious and suspicious people. They don't really trust outsiders so they brought the baby to the resident miko, Haruno Rie, for fear that the baby may be a guise of something wicked.

The woman had firmly announced that the baby was pure above the complaints and doubts that flooded the village. Thankfully, one of the school's teachers; Umino Iruka, was kind enough to take the child in as his own and continued to support him by the age of fourteen when Naruto decided to live in his own.

Sakura placed the lid of the bentou back in its proper place and gave Kaguya a small nod and a smile, "Your family's more than welcome to help us with the food Kawada-san. I'm sure lots of people will come to the shrine when they hear your family's going to put up shop at the festival!"

Kaguya smiled happily and thanked before returning to her group of friends. Sakura sighed as she tied the bentou with the white cloth and placed her head on her hand that was propped on her desk, "What are you thinking about?" she asked, knowing that Naruto understood she was talking to him.

"About the future" he answered "About the things those guys said to us" He reached into his pocket and retried the wrinkled paper. His name was still recognizable even with the smudged ink and tattered sides when he opened it with haste. He had been dreaming to get out of this village and make something of himself but at the same time, he didn't want to leave Sakura-chan and the shrine... they were his home. But opportunity had presented itself and the chance to get out of Izuna and go on an adventure with his best friend was right in front of him. The only problem right now was if Sakura will make the same choice he made.

Sakura was born and brought up by her mother in that shrine, no doubt she will be reluctant to leave this village. He had seen her wake up at ungodly hours just to clean the stone stairs and the _temizuya*_. She single-handedly managed all the festivals that were held on the shrine and perform several miko duties that included soul cleansing. Now it's up to Naruto to try and convince her that she shouldn't settle on that particular routine.

The day ended as it normally did. But as Sakura and Naruto walked to the shrine side by side, there were no words exchanged between them. No jokes, no laughs or even a curt reprimand; both were trapped in their own thoughts. Naruto stopped walking and fell several steps back before Sakura stopped as well, prompting her to turn around and saw him looking at her; his cerulean eyes burned with determination.

"I'm going."

"Huh?" She blinked several times before the information sank into her head. He was going to Konohagakure. He'll attend the school for soul weaving- or something like that- and leave their village just like that.

Sakura didn't know what to think, nor what to say. She really expected Naruto to turn down the offer and stay in Izuna, with her... with their home. But she knew at the very back of her mind that that will be his decision as well. He was relentless and his energy wasn't enough for a simple countryside lifestyle. This kind of opportunity was perfect for him...

"You're coming with me…right?" his question shook her.

As much as she wanted to go to this school as curiosity had reeled her; she had a duty to the shrine. As the daughter of the late miko, the responsibilities as the shrine's guardian had befall on her. Every festival, every season- heck, even everyday there were certain chores she can't simply ignore. And the fact that the shrine was her home certainly cemented her choice.

"Gomen Naruto... but I can't just leave."

She sighed deeply and continued her way back to the shrine, all too aware of Naruto's eyes that watched her go.

**-X-**

_Konohagakure, Japan__  
><em>_1600 Hours_

_"Ventus!"_

A sharp gale sailed through the wooden dummy, slicing it to halves as a sixteen year old boy with raven hair stood in front of it with a katana on hand. Behind him was another raven haired male who was older and nodded at his younger sibling's actions.

Uchiha Sasuke lowered his blade and studied the dummy. His technique was good but not near to perfection and he knew he got sloppy. He raked a hand over his hair with unnecessary force; clearly unhappy with the results. His older brother, Itachi, sighed as he felt the energy from his brother spiked into irritation.

"That's good, after this we can move to summoning and-" His words were interrupted with a scratchy voice erupted from the pocket of his pants. Itachi's lips formed into a thin line as the voice called for his attention.

_"Uchiha Itachi, you're summoned to the Administration regarding a new order"__  
><em>  
>He sighed and grabbed his receiver from his pocket, leaving Sasuke alone in the courtyard. The young weaver closed his eyes and took a deep breath, minimalizing the distractions from the outside world and concentrated on the energy that flowed within him. The rush of power surged along his veins and thrummed along with the beat of his heart.<p>

_"Occulum"_ he whispered and the energy flowed directly into his eyes, causing him to flinch as it overwhelmed the nerves and when he opened his eyes, everything around him was in negative mode.

He could see every detail; the leaf that fell to the ground in slow motion, the way the blades of grass bend with the wind... and a small crouched figure that was lurking on the tree branch. He positioned himself in an attacking position and quickly jumped to the tree with his katana raised up. The shadow pulled its lips back to reveal a pair of vicious and prodding fangs. Sasuke grabbed on to one of the nearby branches before he dived to the shadow's direction and swung his blade down. The shadow easily evaded the attack and even taunted him by howling aloud. It was about to escape when it was suddenly pinned against the tree with a shuriken embedded on its middle.

Sasuke quickly turned the direction where the shuriken came from, expecting Itachi but instead, Uchiha Fugaku was standing by the entrance of the courtyard with a perpetual frown on his face. The Uchiha patriarch as well as Itachi and Sasuke's father.

"Don't use the Sharingan if you still haven't learnt the basics" he stated, voice as emotionless and patronizing as always.

Sasuke's mouth twitched before he sent the energy away from his eyes, his sight returning to normal. Itachi appeared behind their father and told him about his new order. Sasuke watched as Fugaku nodded and patted Itachi on the shoulders. The older sibling turned to the tree and gave a small secretive smile at Sasuke and gestured him to come down.

He jumped down from the branch to join his brother and pulled an inquiring expression when Itachi reached out with an envelope on hand.

"Congratulations Sasuke" he stated "You're going to the academy."

Sasuke's emotionless face brightened considerably and he gave a hidden side-glance to his father but the man was already walking inside the compound with the words,

"Don't disappoint me"

Itachi shook his head at their father's less than supportive attitude and poked his brother on the forehead, "You'll be fine. You'll be the best weaver who ever entered the academy, you'll see."

Sasuke snorted at his brother's words. Itachi was selected when he was fourteen and graduated when he was sixteen with honors and became a Shinigami within that year as well. Sasuke knew Itachi meant well but there were times he wished his older brother wasn't so... perfect.

**-X-****  
><strong>

"The invitations had been sent Tsunade-sama" Shizune reported as she cautiously entered her mentor's office. Polished wooden floors and rich mauve walls made Tsunade stick out like a sore thumb. The blond woman was lounging on her chair with a sake bottle on one hand and a brush on the other, dripping the blank ink onto the floor.

"Aaah! Tsunade-sama the floors!" The woman ran to her mentor's side and grabbed the brush, knowing fully well that if she tried to take the bottle, she will be flying to the hospital via fist.

Tsunade squinted through her blurry vision and smiled goofily at her assistant, "Huh? Ah Shizune! -_Hic_- W-where's your ba-_hic_-baby?"

Shizune felt a vein on her temple pop as she popped the lid back on the ink jar; "Tonton's a piglet Tsunade-sama" she breathed out and opened the bottom drawer next to the filing cabinet to retrieve a bottle filled with brown liquid. "Drink up"

She held it to Tsunade, who scrunched her face in retaliation before taking it all down with a single gulp. "One more week then it's back to the chopping board" Tsunade grumbled as she lofted a hand towards the pile of folder that was sitting on her desk.

"Those are the new batch?" Shizune asked, peeking over Tsunade's shoulder, "They're fewer than before..."

"Because we're a dying breed" Tsunade replied "The abilities of a Weaver lies within the recessive gene. We only found a handful of them so far but they looked promising."

Shizune's dark eyes trailed to the three folders that were stamped with a red mark, "Hm? What are those for?"

Tsunade's rouge-colored lips formed a smirk as she placed her head on her hand and tapped the folders; "They might be Hatake Kakashi's new disciples." Shizune's face blanched and gave a frown, "Anou... Hatake-san never took up even a single student before."

"Of course I know that" Tsunade scoffed "But I think these three will change his mind."

The woman shook her head as she grabbed one of the folders and read the information. A picture of a girl with a wide forehead, green eyes and pink hair slightly grinning at her.

Haruno Sakura  
>Age: 16<br>Bloodtype: O+  
>Residence: Izuna, Japan - Izuna-Yamagaki Shrine<br>Relatives: Haruno Rie (Deceased/Civilian) Father (Unknown)

Shizune placed the folder back to the desk and opened the other two. The second one contained an onyx-haired male teen with a blank face, he looks very familiar and when she read his name, Shizune immediately understood why.

Uchiha Sasuke  
>Age: 16<br>Bloodtype: AB-  
>Residence: Konohagakure, Uchiha Compound<br>Relatives: Uchiha Fugaku (Active/Exorcist), Uchiha Mikoto (Active/Chiryō), Uchiha Itachi (Active/Shinigami)

And the last folder was a blond teenager with bright blue eyes and whiskered cheeks. He was giving the camera a big grin and his canines were pronounced into a fox-like feature.

Uzumaki Naruto  
>Age: 16<br>Bloodtype: B+  
>Residence: Izuna Japan, 2B Hanabi Apts.<br>Relatives: Umino Iruka (Legal Guardian/Civilian)

"These three are interesting?" Shizune wondered out loud, "What makes you think we can convince Hatake-san to take them?"

"Not us... the three of them can do that by themselves" Tsunade answered and crossed her arms against her chest, "The only question is if they can handle the responsibilities of a Weaver."

**-X-**

The scent of jasmine filled the air as Sakura lit the incense for her okaa-san, the smoke curled around her and the evening breeze seeped from the open door. Crickets were chirping and the light from the lanterns glowed in soft orange. She had changed from her school uniform to her pajama that was a simple white shirt and her old gym shorts. The bowl of ramen had grown cold, Naruto didn't come. She supposed he might have been angry with her because of her unsupportive attitude but he must understand why she can't just leave this place. Somehow, the thought of why she should remain in the shrine made her depressed. The invitation was still inside her bag that was left on the table. She skipped dinner and placed Kawada's offered bentou next to her mother's tablet that had two sticks of dango in them. It was disconcerting, she can see spirits but her mother had never visited her, not even once.

"I don't know what to do" she confessed to herself, raking a hand through her short hair, "I don't want to leave the shrine but… I want to go to Konohagakure as well" Sakura pressed her fingers against her temple and stood up to walk towards the _honden_* when a rather harsh gust of wind made her turn to the temple O-mikuji box. _'Really?'_ she thought sarcastically, _'I needed to rationalize this decision and I'm going to depend it all on a fortune?' _But seeing as she had no other option, she sighed in defeat and walked to the table and grabbed her pouch which contained her money.

She placed a five-yen coin to the offertory box and grabbed a random strip of paper from the box and took a deep breath before she unfolded the paper and read her fortune. "Dai-Kichi, Tabidachi" (Great Fortune, Travel). Sakura frowned; this was silly, it was just purely coincidence that's all. She shook her head and placed another coin, replaying her action and grabbed another fortune. This time it read "Dai-kichi, Tenkyo" (Great Fortune, Moving/Changing Residence). "No way…" she muttered before she did it all over again until she spent almost three hundred yen-coin worth of fortunes that had the same fortunes. The last fortune irritated her the most was the result "Dai-kyo, Usemono" (Great Curse, Lost Items) because it concerned her favorite hairpin. "Damn it" she softly cursed before she felt something cold stroke against her left leg.

The girl almost jumped when she saw the misshapen outline of a cat with a semi-transparent body and it had an eyeball sticking out to tis neck and hanging by a thin line of muscle. It looked up at her with one good eye and gave out a soft meow. It was the cat that was accidentally ran over by one of the few cars in Izuna three years ago. She had the scare of her life when she first saw it lying beside her on the bed. Sakura gingerly took the cat in her arms, blatantly ignoring the sight of gore and patted the cat's head.

"Well… okaa-san did say we all have our own fate. Looks like I have to make one, ne Ume-chan?"

The ghost cat just purred and laid its bloody head against Sakura's forearm.

* * *

><p>Terminology:<p>

Shamusho – Administration building in a Shinto shrine

Teru-teru Bozu - literally "shine shine monk" is a little traditional handmade doll made of white paper or cloth that Japanese farmers began hanging outside of their window by a string. In shape and construction they are essentially identical to ghost dolls, such as those made at Halloween. This amulet is supposed to have magical powers to bring good weather and to stop or prevent a rainy day.

Temizuya- Water basin used to clean the hands for purification

Honden –Main hall

O-mikuji – Fortunes that were placed on shrine for festivals and holidays.

**Read and Review** minna-san, your thoughts and comments are important to me :) No Flames though...


End file.
